The Puppet Master
by David Archangel
Summary: Story of my OC. He is the final member of his clan. He has traveled the desert for months trying to get to suna, finally getting there he stumbles upon the remains of sasori's workshop where he trains mastering the art of the puppet


**e Puppet Master**

**this is a new puppet master fic because I felt like it **

**Summary: A kid that wanders the desert has stopped in sunagakure. He found the remnants of its greatest puppet master. He uses what he finds there to make himself a legend. Told from the point of view of my OC**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto**

**Sunagakure**

Its been a few days since I last saw civilization, I've been walking for hours now and I,m almost out of water. I saw something over the next dune it looks like a village, I walked on hoping I would make it.

I finally made it to the gate, I excitedly entered the village. When I got inside I checked my money to see how much I had, luckily it was enough to get enough food and water for two weeks and pay for shelter. I decided to hurry up and get supplies before the stores closed.

I had barely made it before the stores closed but I had my stuff, unfortunately my supplies cost more than I thought they would. So that now leaves me with no shelter for my time here, I guess I will go and find an abbandoned shack or something. It was turning tonigh fast so I got started on looking.

I had been looking for hours now the sun had long since went down, and now I was lost. Then I saw it some thing red on this huge tree. I immediately went for it thinking it was a sign of some sort, oh how wrong I was.

Upon reaching the thing I found out it was not a sign, but a symbol of a red scorpion. I put my hand on it to wipe the sand that had built up off, but as soon as I touched it I dropped into a hole that opened upin the ground. The next thing I know I hit something hard and I blacked out.

**Underground workshop**

I had just woken up and my first action was checking if I still had everything, I sighed in relief when I found everything where it was supposed to be. Afterwards I began looking around, but I culdn't see anything. I started searching through my pack and after some time I finally found my torch.

I found my lighter and lit my torch. With that done I began my journey through this place.

I had officially decided this place is a death trap, I had barely avoided all the traps so far and it was lucky for me that nearly all of them involved poison.

See I had an immunity to poison because of my bloodline, my bloodline is the poison release. This ability is the main reason I had survived on my own so far, because I was the last of my clan so I did have a alot of training for someone my age.

Continuing my way through the maze, I finally made it to a door. I was a bit paranoid about opening the door, as I got closer to the door I noticed a letter on the door. This also had the red scorpion on it, I picked it up and started reading.

_Dear reader_

_If you found this then youre either about to die or survived all my trap. If it is the latter then in the room behind this door you will find all my teachings and a enough food to last someone 9 years. You will also find a large sum of money and supplies, tools and etc. if you decide to take on my training. Now you may recognize my symbol, but if you don't I am sasori of the red sands the greatest puppet master suna has ever known. I have left you everything you would need to become a puppeteer of my caliber, I lef it here as a challenge to any that found it to come beat me and show themselves to be a superior pupeteer, or to come and die by my hand and be added to my collection. So come for me and beat me if you can._

_Signed _

_sasori of the red sands_

After reading this I couldn't help but take it as a personal challenge after all the things I went through to get here. It was then that I silently vowed to defeat this sasori and make him part of MY collection.

With my resolve hardened I walked through the door and felt my jaw hit the floor, this was going to take forever. Lining nearly every wall of the workshop were large shelves from the floor to the ceiling lined with scrolls about basically any aspect of a ninja you needed or wanted to know.

This was going to take forever, at least it would have if I didn't have the shadow clone jutsu. Now normally I wouldn't be able use this jutsu, but luckily my clan is related to the uzumaki just our side developed poison release instead of chakra chains as a bloodline due to our constant use of poison related jutsu, but luckily bothsides had an easy understanding of fuinjutsu. So thanks to that I had enough chakra to perform the jutsu but also my control was crap.

I decided that I would get started in the morning.

I woke up the next morning and ate some breakfast, then made some clones to search through everything and mentally map out the whole workshop. I waited about an hour before I recieved all the clones memories. I couldn't believe all the things that were here, when sasori said there was everything he would need he wasn't kidding.

With that done I created more shadow clones to do the reading, studying, chakra control, and muscle memory. While I would do the physical workout and training. That way I would have the ability to do everything the clones were learning.

That was the daily routine for three years before I found another note from sasori saying that I would need to go to the academy if I wanted to be ninja. So after a lot of paper work and annoyances, I had been signed up for the academy. Of course while I was there, I had clones practicing and studying everything at the workshop.

**At the park**

Everything was going great until I saw a red headed girl walking down the road by herself, she had a cold and insane aura around her. This however did not stop me from going to introduce myself .

I walked over to where I had seen her sit down on a swing, and tried to greet her.

"Hello how are you" I asked

"Who are you, why have you came to bother me" she asked

"I am gin, and I was wondering why you were all alone" I said

"I am alone because I am alone" she responded neutrally

"Well I dont think you should be alone. How about I push you on the swing" I told her

"I would like that very much" she said with a small smile on her face

I began pushing her on the swing getting odd looks from people. To bring my mind off of it I asked her a question

"So are you going to tellme your name" I asked

"I am sabaku no gaia" she responded

"Cool, are you going to join the academy" Iasked trying to keep the coversation going

"I will" was all she said

"Awesome I'm in the academy right now" I informed with a smile on my face

When I said that she got a look in her eye that spoke of mischieviousness, before she got up and said that she had to go home.

Since she had gone home I decided to go back to the workshop and continue my training.

**Workshop**

I had been training since I got back, but I couldn't get her off my mind. I decided to just go to bed but before that I spammed another hundred clones to keep up the training.

That night I had a weird dream, but woke up shortly after it began. I looked at the clock and it said it was six in the morning. So I just started getting ready for the academy.

**Academy**

So here I was sitting at the academy again, pretending to care for what the instructor was saying. I decided to pay attention when I saw an anbu appear from the shadows. I tried to listen in on what they were saying, but they were speaking too quietly.

Then suddenly the instructor turned to us and started speaking I decided to pay attention for now.

"Alright class today we have some new students so I'd like you to give some of them a warm welcome." the instructor said

While everyone else was clapping I was wondering why the proctor said "some of them" instead of all of them. Those thoughts were soon cut short when the new students came in, I stood there gob smacked when I saw gaia standing next to to other girls. The first of which had four pig tails and blonde hair with a large fan on her back. The second one had had brown hair and had a bundle wrapped in bandages on her back. Everyone else may have been curious but I already knew what it was seeing as how I had built one too. This girl she was a puppeteer as well, but she was not a true one.

They were done with introduction and the three were looking for some where to sit, that was until gaia saw me and body flickered next to me took the seat. I just stared for a second, before shaking my head and sighing.

"So gaia didn't expect to see you again so soon" I said

"My father found it to be beneficial to join the academy earlier than originaly planned" gaia replied in a monotone

"Ah thats good" I said trying to once again keep the conversation going

"Yes, today I would like for you to come over and meet my father. Is that a problem" gaia asked with somehope in her voice hidden beneath the monotone

"Um sure I'd love to" I asked

Gaia smiled slightly

We were interrupted by the two girls that gaia came with, they were staring at me suspiciously.

"Get up so we can sit down" said the pupeteer

"No, you wanna be puppeteer" I told her coldly

"Who are you calling a wanna be" she asked angrily

"I am clearly talking to you, are you deff as well as incapable" i said mockingly

"Oh yeah if your so great then where is your puppet" she asked

"Right here" I said as I unsealed ten different puppets of my own design.

She stood there amazed at my collection.

"Where did you get them" she asked with awe

"I made them, that is why I am a true puppeteer" I told her condescendingly

"What do you mean" she asked

"A true puppeteer has to at least make one original puppet before they are considered a puppeteer" I told her

"I did make a puppet, its right here" she said as she motioned to the bundle on her back

"Then show it to me" I said

She undid the bindings on the bundle revealing the crow.

"You did not make that puppet that puppet was made by sasori as a starter puppet for beginners" I told her

"I made this one though" she said determined

"I said you have to make an original puppet, not build one thats already been created" I told her for the final time

She just stared at all of my puppets before staring at me, she blushed a bit.

"Could you help me make one" she asked shyly

"No" I told her

"Why not" she asked a little bit annoyed

"Because then it wouldn't be your own idea" I told her

She stared at me for a bit longer before she sat down in the seat next to me, I then sealed up my puppets and went back to thinking.

At least that was the plan until I got a look from the blonde girl, then she started to try and say something but before she could I held up my hand and she stopped.

Once she had stopped I turned away from her and went back to thinking. The girl soon became red faced and tried to strike me with her fan but she was struck in the wrist by a senbon that made her wrist go limp and making the fan clatter to the floor.

Thats when she noticed spider puppet the size of a bird come hanging on the wall. She stared at it for a second before glaring at me, before she just sat down on the other side of gaia.

Class continued in silence until the bell rang to go home, and thats what I was doing before I was picked up by sand. I started to look for help but then I watched as the sand took me to gaia who had a small glare directed at me.

"You said you were coming over today" she said in her monotone

"Sorry gaia I forgot" I said trying too ease her ire

It didn't she just turned around and started walking with the sand cocoon carrying me behind her.

As we walked through the village people would point and laugh at m predicament. Usually they would of been scared but they saw gaia glancing back every now and then blushing slightly.

After twenty minutes of walking through the village being laughed at we finally made it to gaia's house.

I had to say I was surprised, gaia was actually the kazekage's daughter. Now that I thought about it only the kazekage had an ability like gaia's.

We had entered the compound and when we stepped inside the compound the occupants started laughing too. I just sat there staring until a man Irecognizedas the kazekage walked in he also started laughing, then he decided to make a joke.

"So gaia you've decided to catch yourself husband." said the kazekage

I blushed as much as gaia did, but thanks to the joke gaia released me.

When I stood up I saw everyone staring at me, as if expecting something then I remembered I hadn't introduced myself.

"Hello my name is gin shiuzumaki" I told them

"Well gin its nice to meet you, you wouldn't happen to be related to the poison release clanwould you" the kazekage asked

"Yes, I am the final member of my clan" I told him solemnly

"I am sorry for your loss, if you would like you could stay here" the kazekage offered

"Thank you but I am already staying somewhere" I replied

"If you say so but if you need anything just ask" with that the kazekage left

"So gaia your the kazekages kid" I said rather lamely

"Yes, father is the leader of this village. He tries his best to be around but he has a lot of responsiblities as the kazekage" gaia said in her monotone

After that we fell silent and went to her backyard

**Backyard**

I sat there and watched as temari and kuro trained in there respective practices, I couldn't help but be amused at there failures.

Temari was working on a wind technique that I gad already mastered, and kuro was designing her puppet.

Each time they got frustrated I chuckled until temari accidently blasted kuro into a tree, thats when I started laughing.

Temari hearing my laugh got mad.

"You think this is easy I'd like to see you try" temari said

"If you wish" with that said I went over to where she was.

She tried handing me the fan but I told her no. Hearing this she started smirking thinking me a fool.

I raised my hand and started focusing my chakra into the wind around me, then using my perfect control I surged the wind in a whirlwind of sand.

I turned to temari and she just stared open mouthed, I then went and helped kuro out of the tree.

"Gin will you please helpme design a puppet" she asked with a sad voice

"Fine, if you want to design a puppet first you got to decide what you want it to do, second you will have to make it suitable to that job, thirdly you begin the construction, then finally you start adding the weapons and gadgets and testing the puppet" I said boredly

Kuro just looked at me like I had all the answers when I said that, when I turned to leave I felt a peck on my cheek. Before I could turn around to ask about it I was picked up by sand.

Gaia used her sand to put me next to her, I looked at her face and she was not happy.

"Gaia why are you looking at me like that" I asked trying to save myself with false ignorance

"Why did she give you a kiss, are you two seeing each other" she asked the final bit with sadness

"No we arent together she gave me the kiss because I helped her with making her own puppet" I said trying to ease her worries

She stared at me intensely for a few seconds before giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Gaia not that Im complaining but why did you give me a kiss" I asked confused

"You are mine" she said glomping my arm

I just sighed but I did feel happy that she liked me, but geez women are troublsome.


End file.
